Love Lives
by YouSpeakToMySoul
Summary: The paparazzi have always been a big part of Castle's life and Beckett's about to realise how much that affects her. Their relationship from the press' point of view. In order of episodes, inspired by key points in each season.
1. Chapter 1

Love Lives  
>YouSpeakToMySoul<p>

The paparazzi have always been a big part of Castle's life and Beckett's about to see how big of a part that it. Their relationship from the press' point of view. Eventual Caskett, Multi-Chapter.

I don't own Castle, I only own the title of a fan girl. I do, however, own a copy of Heat Wave though and since I have come to the bitter realisation that I never will own Castle, I have decided that a copy of Heat Wave is enough... For now.

So the new episode prompted a huge surge of creative writing ability, so here is the first chapter, I'm not sure about frequent updates but I hope you enjoy and can I just say **We Won a People's Choice Award! Plus Nathan Fillion won Best TV Drama Actor and Stana Katic should have been up for Best TV Drama Actress, heck should've won Best TV Drama Actress but there's always next year… **

**...xxx...**

**Secret Relationship?  
>Richard Castle &amp; Kate Beckett<br>**  
>Things seem to be heating up- Nikki Heat style, for our favourite non-couple. As the release of <em>Heat Wave<em>, Rick's first novel in the _Nikki Heat Series_ tore through the competition and landed him back on top on the New York's Bestseller list, the pair has been spotted looking awfully cosy. Sources remain to stress that the pair are just colleagues but looking at these pictures, we're not too sure. Richard Castle, who's most well-known for his bestselling _Derrick Storm Series_, has been shadowing Kate Beckett, who's a police detective for the NYPD, for little over a year now gathering "research" on his _Nikki Heat Series_, based on Det. Kate Beckett herself. Just last week they were seen leaving a bar, late and very much together. Sources inside the bar say they were completely engrossed in each other, laughing and seemed very relaxed in each other's company. The source went on to say, even when interrupted by fans he only had eyes for her. Altogether now, Awww! Well dating or not, Kate Beckett is one very lucky lady, what we wouldn't give to be Richard Castle's inspiration for a day...

**...xxx...**

"Castle!" she hissed "What is this?"

"That, Detective, is a newspaper"

"I am well aware of that" she snapped "I am talking about that!" she exclaimed pointing at a full page article.

He leaned slightly closer "That is a photograph of us and I must say, you are very photogenic" he complimented and he watched in amusement as a slight blush rose in her cheeks.

He moved beside her so he could see the newspaper better and he couldn't deny -although she might- it was a lovely picture. They had been photographed at the perfect moment where she had turned to face him with a happy smile on her face, probably from too much wine rather than him as they just looked at each other.

There was a smaller picture beside the article; they were leaving the bar, side by side and she was leaning in to him, laughing. He couldn't help but notice how relaxed they looked, or how much they looked like a couple.

He couldn't remember what he said to make her laugh but what he did remember was how much he loves her laugh.

"Well, well, well, don't you and Mr Castle look cosy?" Esposito's voice broke through their thoughts.

"They do look pretty cosy" remarked Ryan from beside him.

She looked behind her shoulder to see the two detectives smirking "Isn't there something productive you two could be doing?"

They looked at each other and then back at her in sync "Nope" responded the Irish man, smiling at her over her coffee cup.

She picked up a file and threw it at Esposito, who just about managed to catch it "Well know you do" she smiled as they trudged back to their respective desks.

"Well it could be worse" Castle commented

"How on earth could it be worse? I actually _know_ people who read this paper!"

"Well they could've called you my muse" he tried to make light of the situation but she glowered at him.

She ran her fingers through her hair and groaned softly "They're calling us a couple" she complained.

"Actually, if you read it, they call us a 'non-couple'" he responded, putting air quotations on 'non-couple'.

"This isn't funny Castle!"

"Beckett, Castle! In here" Montgomery appeared in the doorway and she glowered once more at Castle before stalking in to his office with Castle trailing behind.

"Someone's in truuuuble" sang Ryan in hushed tones,

"Look sir, before you say anything about the article, I would just like to say that there is nothing going on between Castle and I, whatever that article suggests, we are definitely and completely not sleeping together"

"Yet" finished Castle, who grinned wolfishly

She rolled her eyes "Or ever"

She turned to him "Plus Castle isn't your publicist meant to warn you about these types of things, or better yet, make them go away"

Montgomery opened his mouth to respond but Castle interrupted "Actually, Paula gave me a heads up on the article last week"

"What?" she exclaimed, turning towards him with a look that could kill.

He tried to respond casually, so avoided looking at her "Yeah, I mean it is great publicity, I mean real life's Nikki and Rook..." he trailed off uneasily as he glanced at her and saw the anger in her expression.

Her voice became quiet, deadly quiet as she moved towards him "You knew about an article coming out, suggesting I am sleeping you and you didn't tell me?" she asked, nearly nose to nose.

Before it got any further Montgomery interrupted "Actually Beckett, I just called the two of you in here to tell you we have a body"

Her head snapped back to him "That's it?" she said incredulously.

"Well the thing is that, the person who called it in and possible suspect is a very close friend with the mayor so discretion is essential, that means no funny business, Castle" he warned.

"Oh" she said slowly and awkwardly "Well, okay"

She turned to leave and Castle quickly moved to follow, knowing now was not the time to annoy her further

"Oh and Beckett, whatever you do in your own time with a civilian is your business and I have no problem with it" he couldn't help commenting with a smile, putting emphasis on the word civilian.

She shook her head in disbelief as they exited his office and Beckett spun around, almost crashing in to him and he felt a strange sense of déjà vu as she said

"If you let another one of those articles go to print" she started, caressing his cheek "I will break both your legs m'kay?" she asked but with a sweet, evil smile on her face, patting his cheek.

"I thought you would break both my legs if I called you my muse?" he asked smirking, not knowing where the new found confidence was coming from.

"Oh no, now if you call me a muse, I'll make sure Alexis is an only child, I wear heels for a reason, Castle" and the smirk slid off his face as the implication sunk in and she stalked back to her desk, ignoring the laughter from the two detectives and Castle's slack jaw expression.

**...xxx...**

Thoughts? I'd love to hear them or just to discuss Monday's episode which was ah!-maze-ing as I'm sure you already know. Anyways _**TBC**_:)


	2. Chapter 2

Love Lives  
>Chapter two<p>

One, You guys are so awesomesauce with the amount of subscriptions I have got for this, thank you so much.  
>Two, I've always wanted to write a sick Kate and this kind of fits:) Again, purely mindless fluff that's probably a lot more out of character than I realise.<p>

Disclaimer: I hold no claim to these fictional characters, just a whole lot of respect to the actors and creators.

* * *

><p><strong>Castle Reveals Secret Crush on Muse.<strong>

Richard Castle's seemingly innocent comment made last week has prompted a frenzy of questions and the most common seems to be, "Is there something going on between the writer and his muse?" Now there's no denying there's a spark, you only have to be in the same room as them to see it, but when asked about his relationship with Detective Kate Beckett, his reply was "Have you seen the woman? She's stunning, she just captures your attention when she enters a room, she's feisty and she's a challenge, it's what I love most about her" Innocent comment or not, watch this space...

* * *

><p>"Morning" she mumbled, trying to wipe the sleep from her eyes.<p>

"Good Morning Detective!" was the overly cheery response she got as well as a softer "Morning Kate"

She managed an exhausted smile at the young girl before sliding in to a bar stool beside her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better thanks, I just need a cup of coffee and I'll be right as rain" her voice lower than usual.

"Oh no, Detective, coffee is off the menu for a while"

She tried to glare at him but even she could feel it was half-hearted, she would've tried harder but she was really wiped of energy.

"Well I'm off, I hope you feel better, Kate" giving the woman an affectionate quick hug

"Thanks Lex, have a good day"

"and try and stay out if trouble, Dad" she told him, kissing his cheek.

"I find the thought of you thinking I would actually get in to trouble offensive" he called towards her retreating form.

"Of course you do" she replied, laughing as closing the door shut.

He turned his attention back to the sick detective in front of him, setting two pills and a glass of orange juice in front of her.

"Castle" she almost-whined, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Kate, you were emitted for exhaustion, apparently a diet of coffee and much else was bad for you, who would've thought? You need to keep your fluids up"

"Fine" she mumbled angrily "I don't even know why I agreed to this"

"Because you knew the alternate would be an overnight stay in the hospital, now what would we like for breakfast?"

"What are you having?"

"I was going to say, eggs?" It came out as a question.

"Sure" she replied and took a sip of the juice but he still stared at her, worried.

"What?"

He pushed the little blue and red capsules towards her, "It's for the nausea"

The heat rose in her cheeks slightly from the memories of Castle having to hold her hair back while her insides were trying destroy her stomach lining –or well that's what it felt like anyway. If she hadn't felt so faint, she probably would've threatened him for moving his fingers in small, comforting circles on her back.

"I'm fine" she stressed

"Humour me, please?" he smiled, the smile that made his eyes lit up.

"I'm going to kill Lanie" she muttered before swallowing the pills, knowing he would make her sooner or later.

"Oh come on, staying here isn't that bad, plus she offered a room which you refused" he reminded happily.

"Only because I didn't want her to have to kick Esposito out"

"Well I'm flattered that I was your second choice"

"I was tired and you were offering a comfy bed, I really wasn't going to say no" and to her surprise, she was feeling a tad better from the juice.

"Ah, so to get you in my bed, I just have to wait until you're too tired to say no? I'll remember that"

"To get me in to your guest bed? Yes"

"Oh just you wait Detective, I can be very persuasive" he winked and went back to his eggs.

To which she managed a light tired laugh "Oh I have no doubt"

* * *

><p>Throughout breakfast she could feel her eyelids grow heavy and her limbs ached as she flicked through a magazine because Castle refused to let her help clear up, his name caught her eye.<p>

"Hey, look you're in here" she stated, gesturing to the page.

"Really, where?" his eyes lit up in childlike excitement and she tapped the group of words dedicated to him, scanning the paragraph.

_Oh she was going to kill him._

_Did he honestly think that just because she had 'agreed' to him basing a character on her, that he could openly discuss their 'relationship'-whatever it was._

Anger replaced her previous feeling of exhaustion; it flared her senses and disconnected the link between her brain and her mouth.

"You couldn't just do what a normal person would do in that situation, could you? You could've just said 'It's been a pleasure working with her' or something but no, you had to fuel the rumours, didn't you?"

_The man clearly had no personal boundaries and maybe she was being a tad unreasonable but she was getting sick of being dragged in to articles, it was one thing when he had no say over it but when he brought her up, without her permission, that annoyed her. _

"Look I know your mad-"

"Damn right I'm mad Castle! You know private I am and you had to get us flaunted in article after article"

He opened his mouth to respond but she cut him off by storming in to the living room where he quickly followed,

She angrily turned towards him "and a challenge, Castle! Really?"

He moved towards her "Come near me and I will shoot you"

"One, that would be a hell of a lot scarier if you weren't in Winnie the Pooh pyjamas "he claimed, continually moving closer.

"Two, you don't have a gun"

"Don't worry I'm sure I could manage to harm you without it"

He ignored her "And three, what I really said was 'She's a challenge to get inside the mind of' you know, to write a character?"

"Oh?" a small smile started to form on the edges of her mouth

"Honestly, do you believe everything you read?" he taunted, knowingly.

She whacked him on the arm, just now noticing how close they were –_when had that happened_-

"That still doesn't mean you're allowed to-" a yawn broke through her rant and the feeling of tiredness washed over her.

"Okay, I know you want to hurt me but we can do all that after you go lie down for another while, it's still early, okay?" he asked, worrying as she rubbed her eyes frustratingly, inwardly cursing them for turning against her. Doing so and missing the flash of irrational panic in his eyes.

"Okay" she said, albeit sleepily "This doesn't mean I'm not still mad at you, because I am" she warned as he pressed his hand on the small of her back and guided her back to the guest room.

"I know, I know"

* * *

><p>Okay, again, no proper reason for this overload of fluff. I've just got a lot of Castle articles I wrote for fun, and because it was one really boring English class, and I've decided to write around them to turn in to fanfiction. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and thoughts would be lovely:) .x<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Love Lives  
>Chapter 3<br>Thank you so much for your subscriptions:) On to chapter three, spoilers for Season two "**Boom**"  
>Disclaimer: I hold no claim to the cast of Castle but I am thinking of a little plan to 'borrow' them for a few days, anyone in?<p>

**...xxx...**

**'Family' Day Out  
>Richard and Alexis Castle &amp; Kate Beckett<strong>

Well it appears that Kate Beckett has become well and truly acquainted with the Castles. It seems that the Castles and Kate spent a busy day shopping for new furniture, for an addition to Rick's loft maybe? Before being pictured enjoying a meal together in the fabulous "Frentiani's", earlier in the week and this isn't the first time we've seen Kate getting close to Alexis Castle. Recently they were snapped out dress shopping, a job which usually falls to a mother or in Alexis' case her Grandmother, Broadway legend, Martha Rodgers but it seems she's found a new shopping companion in the form of her father's -_rumoured to be_- girlfriend. Now Rickard Castle isn't the type of father to let just any girlfriend go shopping with his daughter, so what is so special about Kate Beckett? Then again, getting the daughter's seal of approval, goes pretty far in the girlfriend book and with reports claiming she's staying with them, no wonder they look so happy.

**...xxx...**

She threw the magazine on the table in disgust, as she took a long, calming drink of her mug of coffee, quickly growing cold.

"So what did that magazine ever do to you?" Martha Rodgers asked, her eyes dancing in amusement at Kate's behaviour towards the magazine.

She jumped in surprise, her eyes darting to the woman that entered the kitchen area "Martha, what are you doing back so early?"

"Oh, you know, have to keep an air of mystery about myself" she winked and moved to sit beside her.

"So tell me, dear, how are you?"

"Well I'm good, all things considering" she looked down in to her coffee mug.

"and you do know, you're welcome here as long as you want?"

She laughed good naturedly "Oh yeah, Castle has made that fact very clear"

"Well he means well, plus if your apartment ever blows up again, god forbid, at least you'll always have a place here" she took Kate's hands in her own, almost as if a mother would to a daughter in distress.

That's when the fear started settling in, like fire rising up through her veins. Not from Martha's comfort but at how much she realised she liked 'living' with them, she felt loved, safe even.

Sensing the older woman's worried look, she pushed the fear aside, painting a slight smile on her face

"Thanks Martha"

She waved her off with flair of her hand and glanced back at the open magazine "So, what's with the magazine?"

She gave a deep sigh and tapped her finger over the article "Oh that's what this is?" she asked.

"Let me guess, you think Alexis thinks that you're spending time with her to get closer to Richard?"

"Well I wouldn't blame her, I mean god knows how many woman has probably tried" she rambled.

"Look Kiddo, Alexis is well aware of the women in Richard's life that try and get close to her but you know what Detective, it's because of those women that she can see that you are spending time with her, for her"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Oh Darling that's easy, because she knows that you don't have to spend time with her to get to Richard as you already have him" she patted her arm lovingly and left Kate in sitting in shock as she moved to leave but bumped in to a very disorientated Richard Castle.

"Mother!" he exclaimed.

"Good morning, Richard, I'm just picking up some things, I'll see you two later" she left the room, with the flair of drama that he had obviously inherited.

"Detective" he smiled warmly, moving to the coffee maker, she just mirrored his smile in response.

Grabbing his coffee, he sat opposite her and immediately noticed the article lying open; his smile dimmed "You saw that, huh?"

"Yeah" she shrugged half-heartedly and his eyes met hers in surprise

"and you're okay with that?"

"I'm not thrilled with it, obviously" he nodded slowly, still trying to understand why she wasn't shouting at him

"But?" he prompted.

"But, I've realised that the press are going to print anything they want, true or not and me getting upset over it, isn't going to do anything"

His only response to that was a smile, he knew what she was doing, trying to pass it off as 'not a big deal' but to him, it was a start.

"Plus as long as Alexis knows I'm not just using her as an excuse to get to you, I think that's all that matters"

"You don't have to, you know" he added softly

"Don't have to what?"

"Spend time with her" he stared deep in to his mug "I mean I don't expect you to"

Noticing her silence, his head shot up, seeing nothing but hurt swimming in her eyes and he hastily continued "but don't get me wrong I love that you spend time with her but I just don't want you to feel obligated.

"Castle, do you honestly think I would hang out with Alexis because you wanted me to?" she chided.

He shook his head, a hint of a smile lingering and the tension in the room slowly simmered down. The silence lengethed and it making her worried, so she contnued

"I mean, if anything, I'm using you to get to Alexis, she's a great kid and I love spending time with her" she teased, falling back in to the normal banter.

He chuckled in almost relief over his mishap "You know, I might actually feel offended if I hadn't have realised that she's half me, so technically you love spending time with half of me"

"Sorry to burst your bubble Castle but I'm pretty sure I love spending time with the half that isn't you"

"So the Meredith side?"

A grimace was the only answer he got.

**...xxx...**


End file.
